Enterprises, for example, banks and hospitals, have large datastores of sensitive information. Sensitive information may include bank account numbers, credit card numbers, social security numbers etc. The sensitive information is valuable and is under constant threat. To prevent any unwanted exposure of the sensitive data, enterprises may employ various masking techniques to obscure the sensitive information. The masking operations applied on the one or more data elements transforms the one or more data elements in a manner that make them look real but conceal sensitive information represented by the one or more data elements. In some cases, only a part of the information in a datastore table may be masked. Currently, there is no method to track the masked data in a datastore in case a copy (partial/full) of the datastore is made. As a result, the history of the masking operation will be lost in the copies.
There is therefore, a need for a method and system for tracking masking of one or more data elements in a datastore.